


Laylea in Seven Acts

by Fairywhispers



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairywhispers/pseuds/Fairywhispers
Summary: Laylea's path to Empress of Grannvale.
Relationships: Laylea/Seliph
Kudos: 8





	Laylea in Seven Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random observations that about Laylea x Seliph dynamic.

I

She is a dancer, once a captive slave. Her family has no name. No holy blood. No blessing from gods. She has no destiny call. But she is endowed with the diligence. Moon after moon, sunrise after sunrise, there she was. Dancer at the Day. A pleaser at the night.

The most passionated performer, she is granted the permission to live behind golden walls to entertain the nobles . She tries to live with grace under fake smiles. And she is grateful every day for having something to eat in a place of luxury, in a otherwise world of pure chaos.

II

Ares is a proud man. One that she loved. Not the first, and not the last. She begs for him to not to leave. She knows that if he goes, they would never be again.

No, he doesn’t understand. And she doesn’t want to listen. He curses her occupation. Worries misguised as judgement. She curses his path of blood. Worries misguised as fear.

So she screams, and cries. She doesn’t want to see him ever again. She asks for him to leave. More the fool he. And he does. But she has hopes. Hopes that he would return. Hopes that everything would return as it once were. . Hopes that he would think on her. Hopes that her prince would rescue her. But he didn’t.

She was desired by the odious men for whose she needs to fake smiles. So she resisted as she had nothing to speak with a man who didn’t honor his words. A disoriented nightmare followed as her freedom is lost. She is Imprisoned and caged. But her honour prevails.

III

Betrayal and blood. But she waits until the holy lord was her saviour. The ones she believed her enemies now revelead to be her allies. Her once lover submitted to those he one day swore to kill.

And the lord encounters a woman in her cell, regal and bold. Found in her silky robes, temptation of luxury. And the rare sight intrigues him, as he saw no one like her. And the fire confronted with thunder.

IV

Walking the path of uncertaintiy, she searches a new horizon, and follows the camp. She Wonders what a king seeks. Gold, powers, conquests. He doesn’t. He seeks peace. He doesn’t judge. He accepts.

 _You are free_ , he announces. He is different from the others. **He is adorable, as she saw no kind man like him too.** And in her freedom, she decides to stay, and shares the tent with him. Both with broken heart, both still searching

Everytime the tent flap opens, and Seliph strides in, bloodstained but alive she sobs, and trembles in relief. _Ares_ , she whispers, _I am no longer yours_.

He tries to clean her face. She is soothed. She is accepted **.** They speak of many things, their dreams, their fears, their secrets, the past, the future, the gods. She is faintly amused. Has he come to a holy war, that men will recall of for a thousand years, to speak about life with an once captive dancer?

V

Sea of soldiers. She hears the hauting sounds of the war. clashing swords, screams, under a red bloody Sky. But she is still is there, raising their spirits, bringing joy in the night. shining light in the dark.

But she worries. What would be of him. What would of her. What would be of her friends. Maybe she is a burden. Dancing can’t save lives in war. And she finds her way. She is one of them. She needs to protect them. The commoners, the people. The people like her. And with a sword she is gifted. A sword from a mysterious lady with knowdgement of future and past. She wonders what destiny waits for her.

Together they feel a thundering burst of pride and a strong sense of destiny as she decides to fight by his side. Side by side they feel stronger. Her gratitute would be eternal. She saves the villagers, he defends the men

VI

Now that it was over, what fate would guard for her? He is the new hero. The revered new emperor, and her, a simple peasant. He rushes through the streets of Jugdral, calling her name. They go to a walk, breathing the night air. He asks her. They had no parents to do the courting rituals, but now they have each other for the rest of their lives Blinded by laughs and bliss, they laugh and celebrate.

_Life would be empty without you_

A commoner, a dancer, whose the naive lord aims to crown his queen. She sees their speculating gazes, their disaproving whispers . But cheers of the crowd are louder, and their hapiness eclipses everything. The union is the hope of a more equal world in which the birth says nothing about what a man can be.

VII

A new era arises. A time of peace. Laylea, the radiant, indeed Star-queen. The shining light have not we ever seem.

And together, they build kingdom of light, opening to an age of gold, realm of laugher, peace and glory.

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually post about the other substitutes.


End file.
